


Kithaneur'iel Vallamin

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cults, Emerald Graves, Exalted Plains, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mages and Templars, Muteness, Past Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, The Western Approach, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: When Kithaneur'iel, or as his friends call him, Kit; Goes to spy on the conclave for his ''clan'', he doesn't expect to turn out to be the so called herald of some god he doesn't believe in. Still, maybe everything won't be so bad...(Author's note: First chapter of a long term fic I've been meaning to do for a while! I did want to use Adair originally, but I recently made Kit and I think he would be an interesting choice for Inquisitor! He isn't actually a Lavellan, so bear that in mind when reading. Thank you! Oh, and thank you so much Marquis1305 for beta-ing!!!)





	1. Survival Instincts

 

****

_ His body felt...Light, but at the same time, he was so, so tired...The aura around him didn't feel right. Didn't feel natural. It felt off to the point it was sickening, and he was forced to open his eyes, some form of sand being blown into them in response as he hissed in pain before sitting up, rubbing at them with his hand. Only when he did, there was nothing there anymore. How could his eyes be stinging so badly one second, then completely fine the next? Then when he finally looked around him, and his green eyes widened. He...Was in the fade. Except for once, he was sure it wasn't a dream. He was there  _ **_physically_ ** _. And it felt so wrong. His skin was crawling with an unfamiliar feeling, and he shuddered in disgust before pausing, his left ear twitching as he heard some noises behind him. Turning around, his eyes landed on a pack of large spiders, their pinchers glistening with dripping poison. _

****

_ They didn't attack straight away, and he managed to back away a few steps before something in their behaviour changed, and they lunged at him, one by one. He dodged the first two with ease, but the third managed to latch onto his arm, and it sank its teeth into his forearm before he got a chance to react, leaving him gasping sharply and stumbling. He lifted his arm as best he could with the added weight on it, and he threw his arm forward, successfully throwing the spider off. He decided that if he wanted to live, he should run. Immediately. And that's what he did, turning around and taking off. He didn't know where to, but anywhere was better than here. _

****

_ He skidded to a halt when he was faced with a steep and rocky cliff, and he cursed inside his mind, damning any gods that may have been watching. It was his only way out though. So, making sure he had a good grip on a ledge that was jutting out, he began to pull himself up. He would have grunted with the effort if he could, but he was very aware of the creatures right behind him, who were going to be way more adept at climbing than he was, so he had to push himself to make it. _

****

_ He was close to giving up when he heard a woman's voice shout from above him, and he felt a little relieved to know he wasn't the only person here, _

****

_''_ _ Hurry!'' _

****

_ That was the encouragement he needed to jump up the last few steps. And once he was at the top, he stayed on his knees, huffing to catch his breath back. He saw a pair of feet come into his field of vision, and he followed them up until he was staring at the face of an old woman wearing what he supposed were Chantry clothes. He almost rolled his eyes at that, but it could wait for now. And he took her hand when she offered it, too tired to get defensive about touching a stranger as he stood up.  _

****

_''_ _ We must get out of here. Run!'' _

****

_ He didn't need to be told that twice as the spiders appeared over the ledge, and they both took off running towards what looked to be a...Portal, of some kind. If it lead out of here, he would be willing to jump into any weird wormhole. Just as they were beginning to approach it however, something...Caught the woman, and picked her up, dangling her in the air. He managed to grab her arm just in time, before she got fully pulled away from him, but he wasn't strong enough to pull her back down beside him. And every time the demon tried harder to take her from him, he got dragged along with them. _

****

_ Apparently the woman realised how futile this was long before he did, and smiled sadly before uttering one last word. _

****

_''_ _ Live.'' _

****

_ And with that, she was torn from him, leaving him to stare at the space she had inhabited just moments before. He wasn't sure whether he should feel guilty or not, for not being able to save a woman, and a shem at that, that he just met. But he wouldn't have time to dwell on if he didn't want to be next. So he fulfilled her last wish, and turned back to the portal, jumping through it at last and out of that horrid place. _

****

_ ~ _

****

The first thing Kit was aware of was pain. The grains of rocks digging into his knees, the heavy weight of cold iron pulling at his wrists. The total exhaustion that coursed through his veins made even the simple task of opening his eyes to see where he was too much to bear. Though the damp air around him did alert him to the fact that he was underground, along with the sharp smell of rusted copper. Blood, perhaps...Where was he? 

****

Slowly, he opened his eyes...Everything was pitch black around him until his eyes adjusted to how dark the room was, even with the dim glow of torches in there with him.

****

Hesitantly, he looked around him. And he felt panic spike in his chest when he saw that he was surrounded by human guards pointing their swords at him. He couldn't think. Why was he here? What had he done to deserve being treated like this?

****

He tried to scramble backwards. Away from the blades aimed towards his body, but the heavy cuffs around his wrists prevented him from doing so easily. That's when his left hand lit up, a bright green light flaring out of some mark on his hand. The pain coursed through it, and only travelled upwards. If he could, he would have brought his hand up to his chest and curled it into a tight fist, hoping to dull the pain somehow. But the cuffs on him forced him to keep his hands in front of him.

****

The door to the cell he was in was kicked open then, and the resounding slam that echoed throughout the room as it slammed into the wall behind had him flinching. Two women entered then. One with short dark hair, and the other with hair as red as his, except hidden with a purple hood.

****

The first woman approached him, circling around him like a vulture circling their prey. Inspecting him. Once she was behind him, she leaned down, her voice low and menacing in his ear.

****

''Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now...''

****

He turned his gaze to the floor then, his expression hardened. He may have felt terrified, but he wouldn't let them see that. Besides, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. The woman continued.

****

''The conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.''

****

Again, no answer came from him. This only served to aggravate the woman, and she grabbed Kit's wrist, showing it to him. As if he hadn't already noticed it himself.

****

The pain came back then in a green pulse, and Kit's first instinct was to get her to let go of him, by any means necessary. So if that meant leaning down and biting her hand until he drew blood, only letting go when she forcefully yanked her hand out of his mouth with a cry of pain, then so be it.

****

The woman snatched her hand back, tightening her hand into a clenched fist, before drawing her sword and pointing it at him along with the three other guards in the room. Kit just drew his face into a silent snarl, his now blood stained canines, showing just how much of a savage animal he could be.

****

The red head finally intervened then, knocking the others sword out of her hand.

****

''hat's enough, Cassandra.''

****

'Cassandra' wasn't too happy about the woman stopping her, and she crossed her arms, glaring harshly at her.

****

''He bit me, Leliana!''

****

''And you would kill a child simply because he is trying to defend himself?''

****

Kit frowned in disapproval at being referred to as a child, but he supposed he couldn't blame them. His appearance was off putting, and he probably looked a lot younger than he actually was, having only just recently passed his nineteenth summer.

****

Cassandra back down after that, and huffed as she bent down to pick up her sword again. Meanwhile, Leliana crouched down in front of him, showing Kit the key and ropes she had been keeping in her pockets.

****

''I need to change you into these whilst we transport you. Would that be acceptable?''

****

'It's not like I have a choice' was what Kit thought. But he complied more easily anyway, deciding that so far, he much preferred Leliana to Cassandra. She showed him a small grateful smile when she took off the cuffs, hissing quietly in sympathy to the red and peeling skin around his wrists because of the rough iron, and she made sure to cover them with his sleeves, just to protect them a bit more. And instead, she bound his forearms. A small kindness Kit was grateful for.

****

Once Leliana was done, she stood up, and nodded at Cassandra.

****

''Take him to the fore ward camp. I shall meet you there.''

****

''You're leaving me with him? Is that wise?''

****

Leliana didn't answer this time. Instead she just smirked playfully at her, before waltzing out with a flourish of her hooded cape, leaving Cassandra to stare after her with a resigned expression. She sighed, shaking her head, before turning around to face Kit just as he started to stand up.

****

''You will stick by me the entire time. Is that clear?''

****

Kit wanted to see what she would do if he shook his head, so he did it. Cassandra only glared at his antics, rolling her eyes and uttering ''Ugh'' before turning and leaving, although lacking the grace the previous woman had. Kit grinned a little to himself once her back was turned, and then started to follow after her.

****

~

****

As they walked through some...Unfamiliar building, he realised how much it looked like the Temple of Geldauran back home. It wasn't until he saw the sun burst heraldry hanging over the great wooden doors at the front, did he realise it was one of the chantry's that he had read about. And he tensed up, feeling as if their ''maker'' would smite him at any moment for crossing into ''enemy territory''

****

''The people outside have decided your fate.''

****

That was all the warning Cassandra gave him before two guards pushed open the doors, and he was face to face with a mob, glaring at him, screaming ''murderer'' at him, even jabbing their weapons in his general direction. It was enough to make his anxiety rise again, and suddenly his fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

****

He may not be the most talented mage in Thedas, barely being able to control his magic in the first place, but he knew the basics. Mind blast, for one, could come in handy. So long as he didn't accidentally kill anyone with I...

****

He took a deep breath to calm down as much as he possibly could, and closed his eyes, blocking out all of the noise around him. He could feel Cassandr's questioning gaze on him, but he had to ignore that. And if the screams accompanied by the sounds of bodies hitting the ground weren't enough of an indication that his spell had worked, then he didn't know what was. And despite his bound arms making any movement faster than walking incredibly awkward, he knew he had to go whilst he had the chance. So he took off, not in any chosen direction, but he figured he would find an exit eventually.

****

Kit ignored the screams of alarms as he ran past people, imagining that seeing a ''murderer elf'' running around their village would be most unsettling, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't until his one good ear picked up on the sounds of archers drawing their bowstrings on the left, did he realise he would need to be careful.

****

He evaded the first few arrows with ease, his years of training in dexterity becoming handy then, but an arrow coming from his right caught him off guard since he never heard the tell tale ''whoosh'' sound. It sliced right through his right shoulder, causing him to stumble as the pain hit, and he fell to his knees, a quiet keening sound escaping from him.

****

He would gotten up and continued his attempt to claim freedom, but two guards ran up to him and grabbed his arms, stopping him from moving at all. He would have used his magic to free himself, but he found that he couldn't. Which could only mean that one of those guards, or someone in the immediate vicinity, was a templar. And they had de-spelled him. He tried writhing. Tried making quiet rumbling noises deep in his chest as a silent scream. But given the difference in size and weight, Kit was no match for them.

****

They finally let go of him when Cassandra started to walk over, and he didn't try to run this time. Instead he just reached up, awkwardly positioning his arms so that he could grip onto his wound as the blood seeped through the tear in the fabric and onto his fingers. 

****

Cassandra made a ''Tsk'' sound at him, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and beginning to drag him with her. He felt a little stupid, seeing how close he was to the gate, but right now all he could do was try not to trip over his own feet. As he stumbled after Cassandra.

****

Once they were outside the gate, she gave him a little shove, before huffing so hard that her breath turned to white mist because of the cold.

****

''Would you like to explain what that little show was about?''

****

Kit hated that his hands were quite literally tied. He couldn't answer her, but she didn't know that. And because she didn't know that, she got angry at him. When the silence dragged on too long though, she sighed, and shook her head. Backing down a little from her aggressive stance.

****

''I understand that you must be terrified. You are just a child after all. But we _need_ your cooperation, understand? I can promise you a fair trial, nothing more. But perhaps if we succeed in closing the breach...''

****

She looks up at it, and Kit follows her gaze. He hadn't noticed it before somehow, and now seeing it for the first time...It frightened him. And as if connected to his fear solely through thought alone, his hand flared back to life. The first few times it had done that, he had already been on his knees. Now, it seemed like it had the power to bring him back to them as he collapsed, eyes welling up in the corners of his eyes. When he looked back at Cassandra, he saw that she was watching him with a pitied expression. She reached out to touch his shoulder, perhaps in an attempt to comfort him, but clearly thought better of it when he flinched in response to her approaching hand   
The mark is spreading. And it  _ is  _ killing you. But if you help us, well...It is just a theory, but we may be able to save your life too. Plus, any and all charges against you  _ may  _ be dropped. You will be free to return home.

****

Kit thought the terms of this agreement over. If he helped the shems this once, they would help him too. And while he didn't like how she stressed may, it was just a chance he would have to take. So in the end, Kit sighs and nods. Cassandra smiles for the first time since meeting her, and Kit thinks that...The way it lights up her whole face, it makes her way more approachable. And he bet that if she did it more often, people wouldn't be as terrified of her. Or at least, he wouldn't be.

****

''So, you'll do it? Wonderful! You already know my name, but...May I know yours?''

****

Kit just sighed, before frowning. This was going to be a problem until he had a way to explain to her that he physically could not talk. She seemed to accept his silence as an answer however, and nodded in understanding.

****

''You still do not trust me. That is alright, I suppose...Here.''

****

She takes a dagger out of her belt, and Kit stays stock still as she cuts the ropes off of him. The pressure off of his arms feels a lot better than he ever could have imagined, and he stands up just a few seconds before she did.

****

If he was going to save the world, he better get started.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kit meets Solas and Varric! Although there are a few mishaps along the way.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Author's Note: I am not proud of this chapter.)

Kit and Cassandra didn’t even make it half way up the path leading towards the forward camp when Kit couldn’t keep himself on his feet any longer, the breach being determined to make his life hell. He fell into the freezing cold snow for perhaps the fourth time that day? He didn’t know, he wasn’t exactly keeping count of how many times he looked stupid. Thankfully this time Cassandra just helped him up silently, and they were back to going on their merry way.

By the time they made it to the top of the hill and pushed open the gates to a bridge, Kit was feeling a little winded. The pain of his injuries making every movement agony, mixed with the erratic bursts of agony that accompanied that. But no, he would not be allowed to catch a break just yet. Because the moment they made it halfway across the bridge, a flaming green rock came hurling down towards them from the breach, and crashed into the cobblestone structure. Crumbling it from beneath their feet, and sending them crashing onto the frozen over river below.

Kit huffed and whined quietly after finally landing, one of the rocks having hit his face, leaving a deep cut on his forehead and lower lip. The blood dripping down his face a his eye did not helping him see Cassandra get up first as two demons appeared, intent on killing them both. He would have left it to her, but one of them, a shade he thought they were called, started approaching him. He had to defend himself. He stood up, taking a few steps back as he looked for a weapon. He had his magic, but he would need help to focus it to make it even a tiny bit useful. Thankfully he saw a staff leaning against a box behind him. ‘Convenient’ he thought, as he ran to pick it up as quick as he could, spitting out blood and using his sleeve to wipe some from his forehead.

It took a lot for him to even concentrate enough to summon as strong a burst of flame he could without it going wild. But it was enough to fry the demon where it was standing mere inches from him, and it evaporated with a screech that left his ears hurting afterwards. He watched Cassandra finish off the demon she was battling, and after a stab to what he presumed to be the stomach area, she also felled it. But soon her blade was turned back to him, and with a glare, she demanded that he drop his weapon.

‘’Disarm yourself!’’

Kit held up the staff in between his body and her sword as a form of defense. He didn’t want to get stabbed simply for trying to protect himself.

He glares at her, not backing down. He hoped she would, but instead she took a step towards him, her sword still raised. This set off alarm bells for Kit, and his first instinct was to stop her from moving. He wouldn’t be able to best her in a fight. It would be stupid to try. But he couldn’t let her advance so easily either. Unfortunately, his magic reacted to his fear before he could however, and Cassandra’s eyes widened before she started to shout at him, frozen in place by an accidental glyph of paralyzation.

‘’What the- Let me go, child! I wasn’t going to hurt you! Cancel your spell immediately!’’

He would have if he could, taking a chance by believing that she wouldn’t. But he...Didn’t entirely know how to. He tried wishing it away, but it seemed things wouldn’t be as simple as that for him. In the end, he just looked up at her, shrugging slightly with a nervous expression.

Cassandra uttered an exasperated noise, before closing her eyes. A few seconds later she was free, but not very happy about it.

‘’So, you cannot even control your magic. Terrific.’’

She sighed then, before turning around and starting to walk off of the ice and up a vaguely marked out path on the banks, vaguely gesturing for Kit to follow her as she muttered under her breath.

‘’Perhaps Solas will…’’

Kit didn’t quite catch the last part, but it seemed he now had a ‘’Solas’’ to look forward to meeting.

~

 

He and Cassandra fought through a couple more bands of demons as they headed towards wherever it was she was taking Kit. They had almost figured out how to work in tandem when it came to fights. Kit would send them into a panic with his flame burst, and then Cassandra would strike their weak spots. They had just reached some steps when he saw a green translucent wraith on the hill, and a shade that was much larger in size compared to the others barreling right towards them. Kit kept his attention on the wraith, proving support for Cassandra and keeping it off of her back as she occupied the Greater Shade with her blades. Once again, they disposed of them easily. And Kit threw her a smile, even if she didn’t return it.

‘’Come, not much further now.’’

They trudged up the frozen steps, being careful not to slip and fall. Kit didn’t want anymore injuries, thinking the ones he currently had were more than enough. And even then they were affecting his abilities, the blood loss from his head and shoulder wound not exactly doing wonders for him. But they had no time to sit and treat it, so he would have to push through and deal with it for the time being.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Kit’s ears pricked when he thought he heard fighting. He turned to Cassandra in curiosity, and she nodded at him before taking off running towards it. He followed her, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw another elf and a...Dwarf, fighting off what seemed to be an endless supply of demons that looked to be coming from a green crystalized breach with the air around it warping oddly, showing things that definitely should not be behind it.

‘’We must help them!’’

Was what she said before throwing herself into the battle with ‘’them’’. Kit joined her, and slowly as all the demons were dispatched, he found himself being pushed nearer the other elf. A bald man with a height he had never seen an elven man have. Once the battle was over and done with, said man grabbed his wrist, causing Kit to jump in fright and discomfort as he accidentally irritated the cuff wounds on them, and start to struggle. The Elf was determined to have Kit follow him closer to the rift however, and soon enough Kit’s wrist was being pulled up towards it.

The mark on his left palm reacted to it, and a strange line of green magic connected the two. The throbbing sensation it caused felt like torture to Kit, but he couldn’t even let out a scream of pain to alert the others to his pain. Soon enough it was over though, and he yanked his hand out of the man’s hold, cradling it close to his chest as he stumbled backwards, and into the dwarf. He gasped quietly and turned around to face him, his eyes wide and filled with anxiety. He felt trapped in between all of these strangers, and his breathing only picked up as he tried desperately to find a way out of it. The dwarf raised his hands in surrender, slowly approaching him, before speaking in an attempt to soothe Kit.

‘’Hey, hey...We aren’t here to hurt you. In fact, you may have just saved our lives. Those demons were not planning on stopping anytime soon.’’

He shot Kit a smile, and something about that combined with his soothing voice helped to calm his frazzled nerves a little, and he found himself returning the expression with a nervous smile of his own. The dwarf then grinned, and bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

‘’Varric Tethras, at your service. Marksman, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.’’

He winked at Cassandra, which was almost instantly met with a disgusted ‘’Ugh’’ from the taller woman. It made Kit wonder if Varric liked Cassandra. But then his expression turned sour as he looked back at Kit, giving him a once over to take in everything about him, and he looked angry when he looked back at her again.

‘’And on that note, Andrastes flaming tits, seeker. What the hell were you thinking, bringing a kid along? What did you do to him? He’s a mess!’’

Cassandra looked sheepish at his accusations, and shrugged slightly, not sounding as confident in her answer as she had hoped to be.

‘’I needed to bring him along...He may be the only one who can stop this.’’

Varric apparently wasn’t satisfied with that answer, and his eyes turned surprisingly colder as he continued.

‘’Where are all the injuries from, Seeker? I’m surprised he hasn’t passed out by now from all the blood he must be losing! And you don’t have a scratch on you-! Wait.’’

That’s when he finally noticed the teeth marks on Cassandra’s hand, and his angry expression turned into a gleeful one as a grin broke out across his face, and he turned to Kit.

‘’Ha! Good on ya kid! I’d say she deserved it.’’

There was no backlash from Cassandra this time, and Kit supposed she agreed somewhat. Hearing the praise though, he felt oddly proud. Although he probably shouldn’t have since he did injure her.

‘’Solas, can you heal him?’’

That was Cassandra’s voice again as she changed the subject, and Kit looked at the elder elf. So he was Solas. Kit still wasn’t too happy about being forcefully pulled over to the rift though, and regarded the man with suspicion as he walked over, instead opting to put some distance between them by standing behind Varric, who chuckled quietly in response.

‘’It’s alright, kid. Chuckles won’t hurt you. In fact, he kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’’

Kit frowned at this news, looking down at his marked hand before looking back up at Solas with a raised eyebrow, who was looking back at him with a soft smile. Perhaps to ease the tension that caused his muscles to be taut.

‘’It is as Varric says, da’len. I will not harm you.’’

The familiar term of endearment made his eyes widen slightly, and hesitantly, he walked over to Solas, allowing the man to use his magic on him to heal his hurts, his hands glowing a soft green light in the process, and Kit cringed slightly at the sensation of flesh knitting itself back together.

‘’These may leave scars da’len, but it will only serve to make you look more mature.’’

His tone was light and teasing, and Kit looked up at him as the wounds on his head and lips were healed next. Kit had to crane his neck up to see him, only reaching Solas’s shoulders himself, and he was a little frustrated because of that height difference. Even more so because everyone kept addressing him as a child in both Elvish and Trade. He knew he appeared to be so, but it wasn’t like he could correct anyone.

‘’What’s your name anyway, Kit?’’

Cassandra cut in before he could even attempt anything, answering Varric’s question before he could. At least, she answered in a way.

‘’I asked him earlier. He refused to tell me...Truthfully, I don’t actually know if he is capable of talking. He hasn’t made a single noise once. I did think deaf at first, but that wouldn’t make sense since he does react when we talk.’’

So, she had picked up on it. Kit almost felt relieved. And he smiled, before proudly signing his name, even if he didn’t know if anyone would pick up on it.

**‘’I’m Kit!’’**

Everyone just kind of stared at him silently, and Kit thought that perhaps they didn’t understand after all. Until Solas’s shocked expression passed, and he signed back to him.

**‘’ ‘Kit’? Is that short for something?’’**

Kit just shrugged, ecstatic to the point of bouncing on the spot and grinning, so happy that someone could understand him.

‘’Having a secret conversation isn’t fair, chuckles. What’s his name?’’

‘’He said his name is Kit.’’

‘’Kit, huh? Short and simple. I like it.’’

Varric regarded him with another grin, and Kit let out a breathy noise that almost sounded like a laugh. They could stop addressing him as ‘Kid’, ‘Child’, or ‘Da’len!’. Although that did bring up the matter of his age again. And he turned to Solas, telling him as much.

‘’Can you ask them to stop referring to me as a child? I am nineteen now. Not twelve like I think they assume.’’

By the way Solas’s eyebrows shot up, he thought he didn’t believe him at first. Soon he looked highly amused though, and chuckled as he informed the others. It seemed he was well nicknamed by Varric.

‘’Well, it seems we were all wrong about his age Lady Cassandra. Kit isn’t as young as we thought. Despite his appearances, he is an adult. Nineteen, in fact.’’

‘’What?!’’  
Cassandra did not look happy about being wrong, and looked down at the bite mark on her hand. Likely contemplating whether she should still let him off the hook for it since it turned out he wasn’t a child. But it was old news now, so there was no point in bringing it back up.

‘’Let us just go. We have wasted enough time as it is…’’

Solas walked up to her and nodded in agreement, the two of them walking off together, leaving Varric and Kit behind to watch. Varric looked up to Kit, obviously being the only person shorter than he was, and smirked.

‘’Well, Bianca’s excited.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Progress might be a bit slow since I've yet to actually make him in game, because I want to finish Adair first, but I will get around to it! If you want to see drawings of Kit though, plus his profile, just go onto my tumblr, which is hoehoehoelt too!


End file.
